


in between shadows & mornings light

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Dom!Gold, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinky sex, Leather Kink, Leather Restraints, Leather gloves, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mentions of past abuse, Naughty caresses in the dark, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Sexual Abuse, Punishment, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Thongs - Freeform, Tryst, Vaginal Fingering, cock denial, shoe licking, sub!Belle, sub!belle dom! Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: the shy and timid librarian has a dirty little secret,written for a monthly rumbellingApril Smut: prompt“I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things,behind the closed doors of the town library the shy librarian engages in sub&dom sexual ventures. sold to the intimidating mr gold by her former dom, despite his intimidating presence the librarian soon learns that her new dom is a much more gentle and giving dom,





	1. handcuffs & black leather gloves

As per their deal, 

the librarian met the pawn broker deep in the stacks of the library. he stood dressed in his black expensive overcoat hidden in the shadows waiting for her like some kind of demon knight. the sweet shy librarian coyly bit her bottom lip and turned away from his leer folding her hands behind her back she felt the cold metal of the handcuffs on her bare wrists as he cuffed her hands behind her back. she felt his breath quicken against her ear as whispered. 

"breathe dearie, this will only take a moment." 

she nodded her head and he turned her back around to face him. he licked his lips as he gazed into her lustful blue eyes his own eyes dark with need.the pawn broker slowly unbuttoned her white blouse revealing her braless breasts to his hungry dark eyes. her own breathing quickening as he pushed her up against the bookcase. while wearing black leather gloves he gently caressed her exposed nipples. she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his leather touch then he took her in his mouth, sucking on her breast with teeth and tongue. biting and lapping on her nipple.the sensation of his teeth and tongue on her making her wet with longing.

the meek librarian bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood, she wasn't allowed to make a sound he didn't like it when she made noises. after lavishing her left breast he turned his attentions to her right. playfully biting her nipple before taking her whole into his mouth.she squirmed against her restraints wanting to touch him but touching him wasn't apart of their deal. he continued to suckle on her nipple working her into a state.she pressed her thighs together seeking relief, pulling himself away from her bathed breasts with a low growl.the pawn broker looked into her eyes and grinned quite pleased with himself. his hand wondered down from her hip cupping her wet panties.he chuckled and pushed his gloved finger into her! testing how wet she was for him, she wiggled against the feel of leather invading her. stretching her. satisfied he removed his fingers from her aching core grinning as he smelled the evidence of her arousal on his gloved fingers and smiled wolfishly. 

"absolutely delicious." the pawn broker rasp and she grew wetter yet just from the tone of his voice alone,

quickly turning her around he pressed her against the bookcase as he removed the handcuffs from her shaking wrists.

"until we met again my sweet little belle." he whispered in her ear and then he was gone, leaving her as he always did incredibly aroused and achingly dropping wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was intended as a kinky little one shot..but I thought it would work better if each encounter ended in chapter.


	2. master & lover

in the morning she was the shy and innocent looking librarian but..in the afternoon she was the naughty obedient submissive.the sweet and kindhearted librarian had a dirty little secret, one that would rock the town if anyone ever found out what she did in the dark. she belonged to mr gold, he was her dom.no body knew the naughty kinds of things the librarian engaged in after hours. besides the worn pages of old books chains and leather had excited her the most.

storybrooke's library closed every day at noon leaving the introvert librarian ample time to reorganize the library and engage in her naughty pleasures.

the little mousy librarian wore long skirts and baggy blouses.she was painfully shy around strangers and was more comfortable with her books then the people of this town. mr gold had been the exception to this.her dom always made her feel safe.protected and cared for.

he was her master and lover but she had another master before him. her first dom had been truly sadistic.he treated the librarian cruelly. hurting her without giving her any gratification in return.she still bore the scars from their encounters her baggy attire concealed her shame from the gossiping town's folk.her former dom was more into hurting her then pleasuring her.he took great pleasure in pushing her.breaking her down completely then after he was done with her he sold her to the fearsome pawn broker. the intimidating mr gold who had quite the reputation of being a ruthless bastard, she was afraid of him at first, the timid librarian was unsure what to expect from the vile fiend. but mr gold was a gentle and caring lover.

the librarian found to her utter shame that she would willingly open her legs to the pawn broker. she knew she should despise him but she didn't. she couldn't bring herself to hate him. she suddenly found herself excited by his touch wanting him, she would do anything to satisfy her new dom. and this arrangement with the pawn broker was undeniably very pleasurable.she found to her surprise that mr gold was very easy to please.

 

warm afternoon light shone through the windows of the children's area of the closed library as the librarian laid motionless on the floor with the pawn brokers mouth on her. her skirt was pushed up around her waist baring herself fully to him.the carpeted floor of the children's area provided little comfort as she laid with her head turned away from him while he position himself in between her legs. he pushed his cunning tongue inside her inner walls as she lowly murmured in approval. bucking into him as he continued to give her pleasure. dragging his eager tongue up her rapidly wetting pussy. feeling her walls pulsing around him he swirled his tongue around her clit flicking it. she came silently her hips involuntarily bucking as he continued to lick her pussy. she longed to run her fingers through his long hair and pull him closer instead she dug them into the carpet. after, her body convulsed in pure bliss. once he was satisfied he gracefully got up off the floor adjusted his tie and left her with her core still throbbing insatiable, with the need to be filled with more then just his fingers and devilish tongue. she wanted his hard cock! but he often denied her that gratification. unless they were in his domain or she were really good. 

maybe next time she would be good, and he'd give her what she truly desired.


	3. shoe licking & unspoken devotion

the meek librarian pushed her book cart in the empty library fully aware that she was being closely observed. he was watching her she knew. she could feel him, 

their sexual exploits were really quite vanilla compared to what her previous dom had done to her. her other dom had been a dark master that took great satisfaction in hurting her.mr gold would never really hurt her like he did.despite the fact that he never made such assurances. she knew that mr gold would never hurt her.

their arrangement, their deal was plainly and clearly written down on a sheet of paper.mr gold ever the deal maker insisted on having the rules of their strictly sexual relationship in printed ironclad ink, words on paper excited him in ways no kink ever could. he was the deal maker after all. she wasn't as upset by this as perhaps she should have been but she was actually reassured by it. it stated clearly and plainly what this was.what he was expecting from her and she knew what exactly he would do to her. he had asked for her hard limits not to use them against her as her previous dom had but to actually respect them.with her former master there had been no agreement. no deal, she never knew what to expect from him or what he might do to her.with mr gold she knew exactly what he would do to her. and if she said the word he would stop that is her relationship with the deplorable pawn broker. 

 

the meek librarian bent over giving him quite the view of her shapely ass. he came out of the shadows with a knowing smile and stood behind her. she remained motionless as he lifted her long skirt findings her boldly wearing a red thong.

 

"thongs, my sweet little belle? he asked while running his fingers along the lace fabric of her thong. she froze allowing him to do what he will with her. 

she bent further down granting him a better view of her ass.

"no, no not really.they kind of just ended up there." she said blushing. another reason I prefer to go bare." 

his fingers wound around the waistband of her panties tugging the thin fabric up. she moaned lowly unable to stop herself.

"naughty girl, I didn't give you permission to make any noise. you know the rules no talking, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you dear." he said huskily and pulled the fabric up wedging inside her.

she nodded her head silently consenting and bit her lip to keep silent. 

he pulled harder on her panties making her hiss in discomfort. he couldn't resist not touching her like this. not when she was completely at his mercy. reaching down in between her legs his fingers gently stoked her through the soaked fabric.he made a growling noise pleased to find her already so wet for him. she backed against him feeling his hard cock as she began to rub up against him he smacked her ass! making her choke back a moan.

"no, naughty girls don't get cock! he growled. 

"up." he said in a commanding tone and stepped back from her tempting little ass. she quickly straighten up and met his dark gleaming eyes more then willing to submit to any of his dark desires. 

"on your knees, lick my shoe."  
he ordered.

she nodded her head and got down on the floor submitting to his will and began to lick his shoe with gusto. 

"that's a good girl." he smiled wolfishly down at her." 

she grinned at his praise gratified that she had pleased him. her core ached with unsatisfied longing but she knew as part of her punishment for her outburst that her dom would not give her satisfaction. he would leave her incredibly aroused, and dropping wet with longing for him.

"until we met again my sweet little belle." he said after he was satisfied with her punishment.

she knew that he wasn't the monster every one thought he was. he was.. gentle. reserved and capable of kindness and the librarian adored him. she worshiped the ground her master walked on! 

the pawn broker casually walked away from her leaving the unsatisfied librarian down on her knees in utter wanton need,

the librarian bent her head down on the floor and lovingly kissed the ground that he had walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, I had wanted to finish this today, but I’m sick and could only manage to post this chapter. sigh..I had such plans, oh well I will have the rest posted on may the 4th!


	4. leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy may the 4th readers!

the shy demure librarian stood in the darken restroom of the closed library staring at her own reflection in the mirror. her hair was styled in a ponytail her soft pink blouse neatly tucked and her long skirt covering her legs. her scars. her marks were well concealed.hidden from view by her modest attire.she turned her head studying herself in the mirror she was mostly satisfied with her appearance. with a finale look at herself the librarian walked back out into the quiet library to find him waiting for her.

her master was leaning against a bookcase staring intently at the leather strap in his gloved hand.

she'd been expecting him still.the sight of her dom dressed as always in his impeccable 3-piece suit sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.taking a long appreciative look at him she took a deep breath and slowly walked up to him.ready and willing to submit to her master.

he looked up at her with a depraved smile.he was wearing the black leather gloves that did strange things to her.she nervously chewed on her bottom lip the erotic sight of the leather strap and those black gloves made her embarrassingly wet! he met her look of longing with his own dark hungry eyes.

he gestured for her to come closer.

"this will only take a moment sweet belle, I promise to be gentle." he said with a wolfish grin dangling the leather strap.

she nodded and approached him.her eyes never straying from his as she offered him her hands.he smiled with a leer as he bond her wrists together with the leather straps.the feel of the soft leather wrapping around her wrists sent a thrill through her.despite everything, she trusted him. her new dom her lover. 

"that's my good girl, I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things." he said as she surrendered completely to him.

"no more then you enjoy tying me up." she countered as he hung her up by her bond wrists onto a sturdy hook he had installed above the bookcase.

"oh sweetheart, nothing brings me more pleasure." he chuckled. 

the pawn broker placed his thumb over her mouth. caressing her lips and smearing her lipstick. 

"so beautiful." he breathe his eyes wondering down her body taking her in. moving deliberately slowly he lifted her skirt up and slowly pulled down her drenched panties. he smirk at finding how wet she already was for him, she opened her legs as he pushed his gloved fingers into her incredibly wet pussy. making her twist and pull at her restraints as he gently fingered her. using his knee he spread her legs further apart as he easily slid his two fingers inside of her sopping pussy.

she bit down hard on her lip stifling a moan.she could feel her wetness dripping from her as his gloved fingers thrusted in and out of her making her pussy clutch and spasm around his invading extremity.

"feels good sweetheart." he stated as he fingered her.

"yes that's, that's so good." she moaned. 

"and this? he asked as he pulled his fingers out of her and ruthlessly toyed with her clit. 

"so deliciously wet, tempting." he abruptly pulled his fingers out of her and she made a whiny sound.

"so impatient." he chided his dark lustful eyes locking with hers. she watched as he put his fingers in his mouth testing her.her breathe caught in her throat as she watched him use his teeth to pull the glove off his hand. his eyes locked with her eager blues eyes as he slipped his bare fingers inside her feeling her. 

he made a growling sound and  
her breathing quickened, she bit down on her lip as she came hard on his fingers while he pump them into her spasming pussy. her very satisfying climax left her legs shaking. he looked at her with a smug expression and wrap her legs around his waist pressing his erection against her core making her feel his hard cock, she cried out! as she felt him rub up against her throbbing clit.

"you like that sweetheart, you like the way my cock feels." he asked with a devilish grin. 

"yes! she moaned.

"oh my sweet little belle, I promised you gentleness and if I fucked you now well..there would be nothing gentle about it.I would be unable to stop myself from being hard on you."

"please, she moaned. please! 

"shh." he put his fingers over lips quieting her. he licked her neck nipping at her delicate flesh with his teeth he then bit her neck leaving his mark on her.

"perhaps another time, I have other matters to attend to now." he said pulling away from her.

"until we met again, my sweet little belle." he whispered against her mouth. 

he left with her hands bound above her hanging on the hook.in the empty library until he returned to finished what he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the finale chapter will be posted tonight!


	5. his domain

the library was closed on Sunday's. Sunday evenings were spent in his domain.in his home and in his bed, the submissive usually spent her Sunday evenings obediently engaging in absolute debauchery with her dom that left her more then a little sore on Monday mornings. 

despite appearances.her shyness in truth she quite enjoyed the evenings she spent in his bed with him buried between her legs.when she had his complete and utter attention,she craved that connection with him. that intimacy he regularly denied her unless she were in his bed. 

she craved him,

 

the meek librarian stood in the pawn broker's master bath. staring at her mirror image as she carefully removed her simple clothing revealing the lace negligée she wore underneath. the tight fitting lingerie accentuated her curves while concealing her degrading secret.

she was particularly fastidious about keeping her most shameful scar hidden. her branding mark that her former dom had imposed upon her lower back.he had first marked her with his initial.then after he was done with her before he had sold her to mr gold he carved the word slut over his initial.as his finale punishment for no longer pleasing him. shaming her.

mr gold had never truly seen all of her scars.she hid them well behind bandages and carefully chosen lingerie.but she couldn't keep all from his scrutinizing eyes.he found her degrading mark that her former dom had left on her. she was afraid of him finding it. she didn't know how the merciless pawn broker would react to her still having his mark on her body when she now belong to another.but when mr gold had discovered her shameful secret he gently kissed the scarred flesh.his lips had kissed with ravenous all of her scars that night.and she knew in that moment the kind of man he was, 

after undoing her updo she let her long hair fall cascading down her back. she walked into the bathroom to find her dom standing by the bed undressing. she bit her bottom lip as she watched him unbutton his shirt. he looked up and caught her unabashed hungry stare. 

 

"absolutely delicious." he rasp returning her gaze and nodded toward the bed.

the reavous look in his eye took her breath away, obeying his silent command she laid in the center of the bed waiting for her master's bidding.he didn't leave her waiting long clad only in his suit pants he crawled on the bed.moving slowly toward her like animal about to devour its prey.the dark look in his eyes making her shiver with anticipation.

he handcuff her wrists to the headboard and with a absolutely filthy grin he pulled down her panties and spread her legs wide.she watched with abated breath as he removed his leather belt wrapping it around his fist. he began to rub the coarse leather against her wet pussy. her hips involuntarily thrusted upward at the pleasurable sensation. moving against his hand as she desperately bit back a moan.

 

"you may scream, my sweet little belle." he huskily said as he continued to stroke her delicate flesh with the coarse leather.

at his command she cried out! and buck her hips as he massaged her pussy making her extremely wet! her core throbbed with the need to be filled, 

"oh yes! she moaned when she unexpectedly came hard, crying out as she climax.

he looked at her with a wicked grin as her body trembled with aftershocks from her intense orgasm.he licked his lips as he pulled her negligée up around her waist.baring her fully to his lecherous gaze and dipped his three fingers inside her.she moaned at sensation of him touching her.when he pulled his soiled fingers out of her and crudely displayed them before her. his fingers were dripping with her cum.her breath hitched as she watched him put those fingers in his mouth tasting her. "so sweet." he muttered.

"now, I believe your ready for me.” he said near growling as he took off his pants.

"yes, please yes." she panted.

he position himself in between her spared legs and slowly filled her with his hard cock.she moaned once she was completely filled with him.

"my sweet little belle." he groaned as he began to thrust his hard cock inside her dripping wet pussy.she wrapped her legs around his waist as he fuck her almost painfully hard, screaming as he made her come again! 

"so sweet, so good." he uttered thrusting relentlessly hard into her. completely losing himself in her.

he made her come again before he emptied himself in her.filling her with his cum.

"that's a good girl, take it take it all." he growled pumping his thick hot cum into her quivering pussy as she cried out her whole body trembling in pleasure. spent he collapsed on top of her.his face buried in crook of her neck breathing heavily. she longed to warp her arms around the man that she adored and hold him but her restraints kept her from touching him.

 

on Monday the librarian spent the morning seated at her desk still too sore to walk properly.by that late afternoon she was siting on the floor in the children's area of the library. rearranging the stuffed toys on the shelf while staring out the window as warm afternoon light shined through the old curtains when she heard his footsteps on the linoleum floor.she looked up to see him standing there with a smug smile.

"hello dearie, this will only take a moment." he said gleefully.

she looked down at his hands perplexed.he was holding a red rose.

she looked back up at him with a small smile playing at her lips.bemuse by his puzzling gesture.

they were just fucking,or that's what the timid librarian and the odious pawn broker told themselves, 

after all they were only two lonely introverts seeking out comfort to relieve the tedium of their mundane lives.in the dark you can lie to yourself all you want but in the harsh light of day the lies you tell can take on a different meaning.the naughty games they played. their late night pursuits had spilled over into day light and in the harsh unforgiving morning light it's harder to lie to yourself about things done in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter, perhaps...


End file.
